


I Love Your Blog. (And You.)

by GalaxyAce



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a man of many words and few emotions. That is, until he becomes flat mates with John Watson, a retired army doctor. Sherlock initially thinks of John as a friend, nothing more. As the days turn into weeks, and the weeks into months, Sherlock is forced to deal with foreign emotions stirring inside of him. Sherlock Holmes is in love. And how will Sherlock hint to John that he feels attraction toward him? By leaving comments on John’s blog posts, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your Blog. (And You.)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from 'sherlock' on Tumblr :)
> 
> Rated M for language.

12 August

 

[22:36] Dr. John Watson posted:

 

‘Another one solved! I’m calling it “The Blue Shirt Scoundrels” because the men were notoriously fond of wearing matching blue shirts. So, here’s the recap. For the past 12 days, Scotland Yard’s chief detective inspector, Gregory Lestrade, had been receiving anonymous calls and texts almost always leading them to the scene of a crime. Houses that were defaced, shops that were broken into, people gagged and tied to chairs, and even some people dead. At every crime scene there was a note to be found. Guess who found the notes? Sherlock Holmes! Through amazing observational skills and an ample knowledge of computer/phone hacking, Sherlock was able to trace from where the calls came from, ultimately leading Scotland Yard to capture two men who were behind this all. Sherlock Holmes is a remarkable person. I really admire him very much.’

 

Sherlock couldn’t help but blush at the last sentence. He was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on his favourite chair with his knees up to his chest. Sherlock occasionally glanced over the desk where John was sitting, watching the blond man tip-tap at his keyboard. He looked away from John and logged into his new account that he’d created solely to post comments under John’s blog posts. Sherlock looked over at John’s desk to see that he had gotten up and walked to the kitchen, probably to make some chamomile tea before going to sleep. John’s laptop was still open and Sherlock thought that would be a perfect time to leave a comment on John’s newest post.

John’s phone buzzed while he was in the kitchen, boiling the kettle. He opened the email notification and read it: ‘Slim-Scientist left a comment on your post!’ John raised his eyebrows and walked out of the kitchen to read what was commented.

He saw Sherlock tapping on his phone. “Sherlock, do you want some tea before you sleep?”

John smiled at the dark-haired man who was wrapped in a blanket and curled up in a chair. “It’s chamomile”

Sherlock looked away from his phone. “I would like some, yes. Thank you for offering.” He offered a polite smile and resumed typing a text message to Mycroft.

“Alright, I’ve just got to check something while the kettle’s still boiling.” John said while sitting down at his desk again, waking his laptop up from the ‘sleep’ screen. His blog page was still up and a message box was blinking on the top right side. John clicked on it and read the message.

[22:53] Slim-Scientist commented on Dr. John Watson’s post: I love your blog.

John smiled and typed a quick reply of ‘Thank you :)’

He got a generous amount of comments on his blog posts, usually people wanting to know more about how Sherlock solved the case, and other people commenting on Sherlock’s physical attractiveness, but this comment just said that they loved his blog. John smiled and closed his laptop, walking to kitchen to fix their teas.

In the other room, Sherlock had been texting Mycroft.

 

I left a comment on his blog. –SH

And? –MH

He just replied “Thank you :)”… is that good? –SH

I’d definitely think so. Just remember who you’re coming to for advice. I don’t have too much experience in the ‘relationship’ field. –MH

Oh, please! You’ve been married to my boss for 4 years! –SH

Be that as it may, Gregory and I didn’t get acquainted under… normal circumstances, if I’m to put it delicately. –MH

Whatever. He’s making tea for me right now. I’ll see you and Greg tomorrow. –SH

Good night, brother mine. –MH

Sherlock clicked his phone off and went into the kitchen with John. The kitchen was a little messy, like usual. Sherlock’s experiments were on one counter and normal kitchenware on the other. Most of the mugs they used for tea were dirty; Sherlock hadn’t gotten round to doing the dishes yet. Sherlock couldn’t help but notice that the last row of clean mugs were on the highest shelf, and John was having difficulty reaching it.

He blushed slightly and walked over behind John.

“Need some help?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the short man and pointed to the shelf that was just within arm’s reach.

John looked down and grumbled. “Yeah, you need to wash the dishes sometime!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it tomorrow.” He cleared his throat. “Let’s just get our tea so we can go to sleep.”

And without a warning, Sherlock lifted John up to the shelf with the clean mugs.

John giggled. “Oooh, you think you’re so cool because you’re so tall and you can reach these, hm?” John grabbed two mugs off of the shelf and Sherlock brought him back down. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, both of their faces turning different shades of pink. John made eye contact with Sherlock for about half a second before wriggling away from him and walking toward the kettle, pouring the boiled water into both of the mugs.

John chuckled. “That was fun. I didn’t know you were strong enough to lift me up, no offence.” John put the tea bags in their mugs and started toward the refrigerator to get the milk.

“Hm, it seems you don’t think much of me.” Sherlock frowned slightly. “Oh, also my brother will be coming here tomorrow with his husband. It’s their 4 year anniversary.” He said with mock excitement.

John poured milk and stirred honey into their teas. “Come on, Sherlock. Be happy that your brother found someone he loves and someone he wants to spend his life with.” John pushed a mug toward Sherlock. “I hope I find someone to be with soon.” John looked down at his tea sadly. “I’m over 40 years old, I live in a flat with a sociopath who gets off on murders, and on top of that, I’m short. No one out there would fancy someone like me.” He took a long sip of tea and looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock had his eyes shut and was thinking to himself. _‘John, you’re such a twit. I fancy you more than you could ever imagine.’_

Sherlock opened his eyes and replied to John. “John, I’m sure there are plenty of women out there who would take a liking to you!” Sherlock tried to say it as enthusiastically as he could, but he cringed a bit when he said the word ‘women’.

John shrugged and took another long sip of the delicious chamomile tea. He then set it down on the table and his eyes opened wide. “Sherlock!” Maybe that’s the problem!”

Sherlock set down his mug too and looked at John, confused. “What’s the problem?” “Women! Maybe I’m not meant to be with a woman!” John walked around the small kitchen quickly, his hands on his hips.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows, a tiny, mischievous smirk spreading across his lips. “O-oh, well, i-i-if that’s the case, I-I guess you could ask Mycroft and Greg for tips tomorrow when t-they come here.” Sherlock’s heart was racing. John would try having a relationship with a man? This couldn’t be happening. But it was!

For the remainder of the time, they sipped at their teas and talked about what to do with Mycroft and Greg tomorrow.

By 23:40, they had set their mugs in the sink, said good night, and went into their separate rooms.

Sherlock fell asleep with a smile on his face and had a dream about John.

Meanwhile, in John’s room, he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face too. Dreaming about Sherlock.


End file.
